


Странные у вас опросы, товарищи

by KYRWA (nuups)



Series: Валерьянка [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Background Slash, Character Study, Gen, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: В течение десяти дней сидеть и отвечать на странные, а подчас и вовсе тупые вопросы — то ещё удовольствие. Но что ещё делать во время карантина?
Series: Валерьянка [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166006





	1. День 1

**Author's Note:**

> Для меня это тотальный эксперимент жанра и формы, являющийся воплощением вот [этого](https://twitter.com/MaximFalk/status/1245230230840754178) марафона
> 
> Герой: Бара из нашей вселенной Валерьянки
> 
> Ещё раз отдельно обращаю внимание, что это POV и Character study, эксперимент, не претендующий на мало-мальскую художественную ценность. Выкладывается исключительно потому, что для тви я это посчитала неподходящим контентом, а просто похоронить что-то законченное в заметках не даёт авторская жилка.

  
_1\. Если бы я описывал себя, то я бы сказал, что…_

Да че вы от меня хотите-то? Футболист я. Нормальный парень. Верующий. Что ещё сказать? Я — игрок Локомотива, опорник, сын, брат и дядя. А че себя описывать? Ну, крепкий такой, спортивный, волосы стриженые, светлые. Глаза голубые. Есть татухи, классные, правда. Недавно вот их обновил. Че ещё мне обо мне рассуждать? Да нечего в общем, я это я, и этим всё сказано, вот. Нехер болтать столько и себя описывать, надо дела делать, понятно? Вот потренироваться, например, а то че, зря все зимние сборы форму набирали? Но надоело это всё, конечно, уже до смерти. Хочется нормально выйти в футбик погонять, даже групповой тренировке буду рад, серьёзно. Даже просто, бля, круги по базе побегать с ребятами. Хоть потрещать, а то сиди только по клавишам стукай, никакого нормального общения. Скоро на стену начну лезть или выть по ночам, не знаю. Но, конечно, никаких послаблений — ебашить и ещё раз ебашить, иначе какой из тебя профессионал, понятно? Так что вот так вот. Описание себя, ха-ха? Вот лучше чем фигней страдать — собой занялись бы. И вообще — Лёху вон спросите, пусть он меня опишет.

_2\. Самое невероятное, что я сделал в своей жизни — это…_

Ну бля, на невероятность прям претендовать, конечно, не буду, но гол Байеру был классный, с центра поля. А ещё через себя Ростову, если ничего не путаю, тоже по кайфу было забить. А в целом — то, что дорос до профессионального футболиста, что закрепился в Локомотиве — вот это невероятно. Хотя на самом деле — не невероятно, а просто работать, работать и работать. Вообще, все эти невероятные штуки — они только со стороны невероятными кажутся, а на самом деле за ними много всего стоит. Себя превозносить в любом случае не надо, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Вот что я бы невероятным назвал — так это то, что мы с котом сошлись, но это не я сделал — так вышло просто. Правда, скажи мне это год назад, я бы нахер послал. Или вообще в морду дал. Но жизнь — как вы там назвали? Невероятная штука, да. Хахах. Ну вот в общем да, что у нас с Лёшей вот это всё завертелось, что вот я именно ему сказал, что люблю — это невероятно. И говорю я это только потому, что разговариваю с собственным внутренним голосом, читая тупые опросники. В жизни я бы хуй сейчас в этом признался. Разве что Лёшке.

_3\. Моя жизнь полностью изменилась в тот момент, когда…_

Ну так несколько моментов было, несколько раз жизнь менялась. Первое самое такое, ну, большое, наверное — это когда я в первый раз в футбольную секцию пошёл. Не пошёл бы — и не был щас футболистом, так что момент явно значимый, да? Во-вторых, когда перешёл в школу Локо, это моя команда, я всей душой и сердцем за Локо, родной клуб, и я рад, что я вот уже столько лет в структуре клуба и играю. Потом, когда племянник родился — это ж сразу ответственность какая! Я со своей стороны, по крайней мере, её чувствую, и сделаю, что от меня зависит, чтобы племяш хорошим человеком вырос, понятно? Ну и как раз вот тот вечер летом в Турции, когда Лёшка окончательно охамел и на коленки ко мне со своим мур-мур-мур залез. Он правда и до этого несколько дней рядом вертелся, но вот тут всё, прям последний рубеж был. Вот что я тогда повёлся и поддался — вот вам ещё один момент, сами понимаете почему. Никогда бы не подумал, что на личном фронте меня вот сюда выведет. Но ни о чём не жалею.

_4\. Всё обретёт смысл в тот день, когда…_

Че, блять? У всего УЖЕ есть смысл. Или нам тут сидеть и ждать, пока на горе рак свистнет, чтобы внезапно на нас вселенский смысл снизошел? Не понял я, короче, вопроса вообще, у меня вот лично смысла предостаточно. Семья, друзья, футбол, бог, куда ещё смысла-то? Это вы, наверное, от безделья маетесь, если считате, что у вас жизнь бессмысленная. Ну не живите, че. Не призыв ни в коем разе, но в конце-то концов — каждый сам несёт ответственность за свою жизнь. Делайте что-то, поднимите жопу с дивана, если вам ваша не нравится. Нет, сидят тут, вопросы какие-то дурацкие сочиняют, вообще больше заняться нечем. Выдумают же. Лёш, вот у тебя в какой день всё обретёт смысл? Тоже не въехал, да? Вот и я. Всё, давайте следующий вопрос, и пошёл я.

_5\. Глядя на меня, никто бы никогда не сказал, что на самом деле я…_

Ой, ну тут вам опять Лёха лучше пояснит, он, конечно, вешает лапшу на уши и заливает, что всегда знал-чувствовал, но нихуя. Мне говорят, что я со стороны кажусь агрессивным — нихуя не согласен, но не в этом суть. В общем, с первого взгляда народ обычно не всекает, что ничто человеческое мне не чуждо. Я и в нежность могу, и нежности иногда хочу, и загоняться тоже бывает загоняюсь, и неуверенностью мучаюсь, весь набор есть. Но это и правильно, что это со стороны не увидишь, не надо это никому показывать. Ну, кроме близких. А для мира надо быть сильным, сто процентов. Иначе сожрут и не подавятся. И правы будут. В конце концов, близкие они для того и близкие, чтобы ты им доверить мог ну… вот что скребётся внутри, вот то и доверить. А вот всех вот этих блогеров и инстателочек, что каждое утро оповещают с той ли ноги они встали и как посрать сходили — это я не понимаю. И это ничего общего с открытостью и дружелюбием не имеет. Просто некоторые вещи — они для узкого круга, вот и всё. Человек не плакат, чтоб все сразу всё о нём видели.


	2. День 2

  
_6\. Каждый раз, когда я близок к цели, мне кажется, что…_

О, а вот и продолженьице подъехало. Впрочем, хули делать ещё на карантине, давайте отвечать. Лёшке тоже, что ль, подкинуть? Пусть развлекается. В общем, когда я близок к цели, я думаю «ещё чуть-чуть, ну же, давай же!» и всё такое — стремлюсь к цели всем телом, как вы поняли. Учитывая, что наиболее частые цели у меня это выиграть каждый очередной матч — неудивительно. В общем, сомнений в достижении обычно не испытываю, если вы на это намекаете. Когда чуть-чуть осталось, наоборот же — второе дыхание открывается, когда видишь, что осталось буквально только руку протянуть — хочется уже это сделать и дальше выдохнуть с чувством выполненного долга. Вот вам и вся методика. Ну не методика — ощущение. А что, у кого-то иначе вообще бывает? По-моему, это естественней некуда. А если про глобальные цели… ну — всё равно то же самое. Когда меня начали потихоньку в основе Локо выпускать, я только и думал, что «давай-давай-давай, ещё, ебашь!». На каждой тренировке выкладывался, потому что осязаемо почувствовал, что вот он — мой шанс, закрепиться, пробиться, что и Гарика могу теперь потеснить. Чем ближе к цели — тем сильнее рвусь вперёд, это если кратко. И ничего мне больше не кажется, кроме как то, что ещё впахать нужно и всё окажется в моих руках.

_7\. Не могу простить себя за то, что я…_

Ну, вот это вы, конечно, загнули… Не могу простить себя, скажете тоже. Да нет у меня такого вроде как. Вот чтобы сожалеть о чём-то — это да, бывало. Ну там, что маме недостаточно внимания уделял раньше, или что с сестрой задирался по подростковой дурости. Но чтобы прям вот не простить и винить? Это вы меня аж в ступор ввели. Чтобы себя за что-то не простить, нужно прямо какую-то подлость сделать, предательство, это вам не рядовой проёб. Но я как-то в жизни до таких вещей не опускался. Там о чём ещё сожалеть могу? О том, что с некоторыми школьными товарищами связь потеряли, хотя обещали, что до гроба. Но это тоже — про сожаление, а не самобичевание. Ну вот мы ещё когда осенью с котом ссорились — ну там я тоже понимал, что мой проёб во многом. Но всё же хорошо сейчас? Помирились, уладили, так что что прошлое ворошить и поднимать? Не было, в общем, пока — тьфу-тьфу-тьфу — в жизни чего-то такого непоправимого, чтобы я прям себя простить за это не мог.

_8\. Это был самый ужасный день в моей жизни, когда…_

Ой. Какой-то день у вас сегодня прям неудачный по вопросам. Даже и не соображу так сходу. Отвратных дней-то много было, особенно вот в ЛЧ в этом сезоне оба матча с Юве — так паршиво себя чувствовал потом. Целые хуёвые отрезки тоже были — когда два года считай на лавке сидел в Локо, тоже ничего веселого, в общем. Но чтобы единственный самый-самый ужасный выделить… Не занимаюсь я составлением таких рейтингов. Родные все слава богу живы — не хочу думать об этом, но самый ужасный день, он в будущем. А вообще сплюньте. Придумаете тоже, зачем вот это всё ворошить. Ладно я, а если вы кого-то другого спросите, у которого прям трагедия в жизни какая-то была? Ну вот кому вы от этого лучше сделаете? Никому, то-то и оно.

_9\. Мне трудно с тем, чтобы…_

Выражать чувства словами через рот. Не моё это, не особо люблю и плохо умею. Да и вообще — не только чувства, просто если надо что-то вытащить из себя наружу и словами проговорить, мне это трудновато даётся. Вот после того, как мы с котом начали, вроде чуть-чуть полегче стало, но и то не сильно. Маме иногда могу заставить себя сказать, что люблю, ценю и все такое. По большим праздникам. Шучу, стараюсь всё же почаще, но это сложно. Мой максимум — это внутренний монолог, и то я ещё в процессе разборок с этим. Особенно сложно, если головой понимаешь, что говорить надо. На эмоциях-то оно ляпнуть проще, а вот когда спокоен и просто понимаешь, что надо сделать так, как лучше, то приходится себя преодолевать. Хотя, по чесноку, я сбегал от разговоров не раз. И не два. И даже сейчас всё ещё временами, хотя и реже. Ну трудно мне это, понимаете?

_10\. Я совершенно не выношу…_

Я совершенно не выношу пиздабольства. Вот когда в лицо врут и не краснеют — просто пиздец, прям красная тряпка на быка. Неужели так сложно сказать как есть? Фу, бля, аж до трясучки. Причем ко всему относится, когда мне в лицо кто-то врёт, когда с телевизоров пиздят внаглую, в СМИ вся эта грязь лживая, не перевариваю, прям отмыться после такого хочется. Опять-таки, не надо из меня кристально-ангельского бойца за правду строить, меня из себя выводит именно откровенный пиздёж в лицо, так-то я понимаю, что всякие случаи бывают. Молчать о чём-то — это не то же самое, что взять и намеренно обмануть. И всякие отговорки по мелочи — у кого их не было? Из серии «да-да уже выезжаю», а сам ещё в одном носке по комнате скачешь. Но вот откровенное враньё — это просто стоп-сигнал, я после такого с человеком обычно дел не имею.


	3. День 3

  
_11\. Я никогда об этом не говорил, но на самом деле я…_

Но на самом деле я люблю детские мультики. Меня племяшки подсадили, а я и повёлся, сначала с ними за компанию смотрел, а потом, бля, ну понял, что и сам кайфую. Прикольно щас делают, забавно посмотреть. Но всё равно, я обычно предпочитаю с племяшами смотреть, а не одному. Во-первых, они комментируют весело, во-вторых — в компании всё веселее, а в-третьих — так Лёшка не будет стебать и исподтишка фоткать. Он, конечно, не всерьёз, но мне всё равно неловко становится, хочется сразу в него подушкой запустить или тапком — как в кошака. Чтоб неповадно было. А из мультиков самые классные — это те что с животными, вот «Тайная история домашних животных» вообще на ура зашла, а во второй части так вообще — сплошь знакомые лица, если вы понимаете о чем я. «Зверополис» тоже классный был, и идея, и нарисован круто. А когда меня мелкая племяшка с собой всякие Рапунцели и Холодные сердца тянет смотреть, тут уже посложнее, хотя и там прикольные моменты есть. Самое палевное, кстати, это когда у меня вот из такого мультика песня в голове застревает. Хожу напеваю, и вот тут уж никакого спасения от шуточек кота. Но я тоже про него кое-что знаю, так что ответить при желании всегда найдется чем.

_12\. Сейчас я спрашиваю себя, почему я…_

Ну, во-первых, почему я на это всё отвечаю и третий день подряд сюда захожу? Это тема вообще непонятная, но списываю на карантин. Но вы-то явно на что-то ещё тут надеетесь, да? Хм, дайте подумать… Ну вот после тупых ошибок на поле постоянно себя спрашиваю, почему я побежал туда, а не сюда, ударил так, а не этак и как так можно вообще?! Ещё летом себя долго спрашивал, почему я на Лёшу так ведусь, как овечка, блин — или это, баран на новые ворота, во. Ну это очевидно — у нас же вообще поначалу всё непонятно было, то ли всё так же друзья, то ли уже какие-то хуёвые из нас друзья, то ли что. И насколько, и докуда, и как вообще всё это? Тогда вообще сплошные вопросы в голове были. Почему… почему я на лавке долго сидел — тоже таким вопросом задавался, но я это вроде уже упоминал раньше. А, вы именно про сейчас спрашиваете? Ну вот первое и основное — почему я всё ещё на это отвечаю? Больше каких-то глобальных вопросов пока не имею. Но я вот что скажу — не во всём надо искать причину, глубокие самовкапывания до добра не доведут. Почему — потому что, вот и всё.

_13\. Родители надеялись, что я…_

Мама. Мама надеялась. Отца-то я по детству и не помню вовсе. Мама надеялась, что я вырасту хорошим человеком, что у меня всё в футболе получится, что я не буду как она — впахивать до седьмого пота, только лишь чтоб прокормить семью, всего лучшего она для меня хотела, в общем. И для Дахи тоже. Может, и мелькали у неё пару раз мысли, что вот, нашёл бы сын нормальную работу какую, стабильную, не травмоопасную, но она когда увидела, что у меня реально получается — у неё все эти мысли закончились. В конце концов сестрёнка вон у нас — за роль нормального человека с обычной работой ответственная. Ну, может, ещё мама надеялась, что я пораньше или где-то вот сейчас семьёй обзаведусь уже, внуки, все дела… Ну тут уж не сложилось. Я ей не говорил и пока, честно говоря, не планирую. Не представляю, как она отнесётся. Но вообще — тут опять сеструха выручила, внуки у мамы уже есть. Может, кстати, стоит сначала сестре признаться… Но в любом случае это всё не сейчас. Нет пока острой необходимости, да и решиться сложно.

_14\. Друзья говорили мне: «Ты самый…»_

Ты самая наглая морда из всех, что я встречал. Хахах. Это Рифата слова. Да и вообще мне частенько говорили, что я то наглый, то борзый. Но на то, какой я друг, жалоб не было. И, надеюсь, справедливо. Потому что я за друзей всегда впрягусь. Но как-то между нами пацанами не принято обсуждать вот это всё «какой ты классный, какой ты надёжный, какой ты такой сякой» и так далее. Брат? Брат. И всё. Я знаю, что могу на своих друзей положиться, они знают, что на меня могут. Но то, что меня несёт временами в жизни — это они тоже правы. На поле-то оно и оправдано — к тому ж я опорник, а в жизни бывало одёргивали, за что им спасибо. Честно, спасибо. Но меняться не собираюсь, уж какой вырос, такой и есть. Не всегда лишняя грубость нужна, но пару раз выручала, так что ситуации разные бывают. Главное границы чертить и берега не путать.

_15\. У меня есть одна неприятная черта — я…_

Я вам об этом пять минут распинался в предыдущем вопросе! Чё мне теперь, заново всё повторять? Ну бля, грублю иногда, хамлю, нарываюсь. В школе дрался, за гаражами дрался. От тренировок в Раменском в ДЮСШ отстранение получал даже, хорошо, что до отчисления не дошло. Не дошло — потому что маму не хотел разочаровывать, она столько сил вложила, чтоб меня туда взяли, а я бы вот так её подвел. Так что когда понял, что реально — ещё один мой косяк и всё, звездец, так у меня голова на место немножко встала. Но совсем в жопу я характер не могу засунуть, уж извините. И я опять-таки говорил, что считаю это иногда нужной чертой. Главное, мозги отрастить и понимать, когда её все-таки придержать надо. Не скажу, что стопроцентно этим умением овладел, но я работаю.


	4. День 4

  
_16\. Я притворяюсь, что не помню о времени, когда я…_

Был подростком. Не то чтобы я был прямо вот _трудным_ подростком, но дури в голове предостаточно было. Тоже уже рассказывал вроде, да? Драки, стычки, все дела. Думал, что я самый умный. Хахах. Но я честно в то время мыслями никогда почти не возвращаюсь, поэтому даже и не притворяюсь, что не помню. Помню отдельными фактами, отдельными ситуациями, но не в красках. Может быть и вспомнил бы, если бы задумался, но не хочу. Знаю, что тогда ну… тупым идиотом был, в общем, и погружаться не хочу снова. Классных вещей тоже было много тогда, правда, и это я почаще вспоминаю. Но вообще я скорее из тех, кто живет сегодняшним днем и будущим. Это вот мама у меня любит посидеть, альбомы полистать, повспоминать. Ни одно застолье без историй о нас с сестрой мелких не проходит. Но в мамином изложении мы поочаровательнее, чем на самом деле были, это точно.

_17\. Решение моих проблем, которого я избегаю — это…_

Оу. Типа которое я знаю, что есть, но почему-то всё равно не делаю? Ну… наверное если только извиниться. Причем даже не то что сказать, что был не прав, а вот именно это «прости, мне жаль». Не знаю почему, но это дико трудно. Вот как раз, осенью, когда с Лёшкой ссорились, или по ДЮСШ с Рифатом несколько раз — весь конфликт можно было куда быстрее решить, просто позвони-подойди я и извинись. Но не могу. Не могу и всё, хоть ты тресни тут. Может, это и не совсем правильно, но… А знаете, что мне сейчас в голову пришло? Наверное, тут это, как там в психологии говорят… защитный эффект? Типа если что, то я сразу готов обороняться (а лучшая оборона это нападение), защищаться и так далее. А типа извинения это ты оружие бросаешь и сдаёшься, наверное так. Бля, я так с вами к десятому дню в психологи заделаюсь, или того хуже — решу, что почему бы и не сходить. Это всё от безделья, точно вам говорю. Хотя, пару раз мне вот эти статеечки из интернета помогали понять, че с котом моим делать.

_18\. Если бы я мог изменить одну вещь в моем прошлом, я бы…_

Я бы не стал ничего менять. Хотя нет, вру. Я бы изменил свою игру в домашнем матче с Юве, чтобы я успел Косту накрыть, когда он пробил в добавленное время. Вот что я изменил бы. Потому что болельщики заслужили хотя бы ничью увидеть в этом матче, и мы по игре поражения тоже не заслуживали. На девяносто третьей минуте! Я думал, я прям там умру. Вот сейчас вспомнил и снова так обидно, пиздец. Чёрт с ним с выездным матчем, а вот дома… Тут надо было зубами землю грызть, но хоть ничейку, но зацепить. Лёшкин гол бы тоже зря не пропал… А из чего-то жизнеобразующего мне нечего менять, я всем доволен, я на своём месте и со своими людьми, так что вот так вот. А если не матч, то можно ещё вот травму последнюю убрать, например, она тоже меня так заколебала, что пиздец. И зимний отпуск по пизде из-за неё пошел, и осенью в сборной не сыграл в последних матчах, неприятно как ни крути, в общем. И в конце концов — что вы от меня хотели? Я спортсмен! Поменьше травм, побольше побед — рецепт простой, пожелания на все праздники универсальное.

_19\. Я совершенно не удивлюсь, если однажды окажется, что я…_

Капитан Локомотива. Хахах. Не, ну, а что? Никто не знает, что нам в будущем уготовано, как карьера сложится, что вообще будет, но вот это — почему бы и нет? Не скажу, что это прям моя главная и единственная цель, но к капитанской повязке я в том числе стремлюсь, для меня было бы важно, если бы я однажды её получил. В Европе бы тоже с удовольствием поиграл, конечно. Но вот если никуда не уеду и всю карьеру проведу в Локо, и ещё и до повязки дослужусь — буду тоже всем доволен и счастлив. Да и Палыч говорил, что я команду могу завести, в раздевалке подбодрить — я и сам за собой это чувствую, и что могу, и что хочу. Лидерство — это нормальное желание, я считаю. Не, не хотеть лишней ответственности тоже ок — Лёшке вот эта моя тема вообще непонятна, но мне хочется. Совсем другие же эмоции, когда выводишь команду на поле, ка-пи-тан. Я вот в молодёжке несколько раз бывало капитанил — на всю жизнь запомнил. Охренительно.

_20\. Я стараюсь поддерживать иллюзию, что я…_

Ни в чём не сомневаюсь. На публику надо быть уверенным в своих словах, действиях — во всём. Неуверенность, она сразу чувствуется и никакого уважения не вызывает. Вышел в люди — будь добр, а не вот это мя-мя, ня-ня, соплежуйство. Сомневаться можно наедине с собой, с близкими тоже, ну вы в курсе уже про эту мою позицию, да? И ещё — обдумывать ситуацию, раскладывать на плюсы и минусы — это не то что сомнения, здравое рассуждение ещё никому не вредило. А вот эти метания все — я сам их не люблю, а уж на публику и вовсе никогда демонстрировать не буду, не по-мужски это. И не по-моему. Сомнения — признак слабости. Моменты слабости у всех бывают — это нормально, но это не значит, что нужно их демонстрировать. Исчерпывающе, по-моему. Кстати, возвращаясь к прошлому вопросу — капитан никогда не должен показывать своей команде, что он в чём-то не уверен. Не уверен капитан — нет веры у всей команды — всё рассыпалось. Цепочка простая.


	5. День 5

  
_21\. Моим самым дерзким поступком было…_

Ну на поле, думаю, тут нечего вспоминать — я там в принципе дерзкий, а в жизни… даже не знаю. Ну вот была одна история после чемпионства нашего, летом поехал во Фрязино футбол глянуть, а там чёт сплошняком спартаковские. Они на меня бычить начали, я взял и ляпнул им в ответ, что пусть сначала хоть какой-то титул возьмут, а потом выёбываются. Чую, там бы меня и прикопали, но тренер одной из команд, что на поле были, вмешался. Так в общем, по мелочи всё. А на поле, да, на поле могу и судье что-то сказать, и соперникам, и в галик в подкате пробить, там всякое бывало.

_22\. Я умру от стыда, если кто-то узнает…_

Что-то мое личное, особенно с Лёшкой. Что-то где я… уязвимый. Не прям умру, конечно, и не прям от стыда, но… Бррр. Думать даже об этом не хочу, не надо. Всё, что происходит за закрытыми дверями, должно там и оставаться. В конце концов у всех есть разные стороны, и ту мою, что будит кот, никто кроме него видеть и не должен. Мне даже думать, блин, об этом неловко. Всё, давайте дальше.

_23\. Отчаянье вынуждает меня…_

Бросаться в крайность — либо одну, либо другую. Либо буду ещё грубее, резче, чем обычно (и чем нужно), либо вытворю что-то для себя нехарактерное. Если сделать ничего нельзя — буду метаться, на стены лезть, буду пробовать даже то, что заранее знаю, что бесполезно. Как в той игруле было? Повторять раз за разом одно и то же действие, надеясь на другой результат — безумие? Вот, это я тоже могу. Впрочем, до каких-то граней отчаянья я, наверное, никогда не доходил, так что чёрт его знает, что оно меня там вынудит… Лучше и не знать. Но вот это ощущение тигра в клетке — думаю, я скорее башку о прутья разобью, пытаясь выбраться, чем сяду и буду сидеть.

_24\. Я струсил, когда надо было…_

Когда надо было от мамы уезжать. Сколько там, лет десять-двенадцать мне было, когда в футбольный интернат уезжал? Ну вот тогда в общем, я всё же уехал, но так там плохо было поначалу, что я чуть не сдался — испугался, согласился, когда мама забрать меня предложила. Приехали домой даже, я там несколько дней пробыл, потом собрался всё-таки, заставил себя попроситься обратно. Но и тогда потом плохо было, рыдал даже какое-то время… Но остался там. Не знаю, что меня подтолкнуло. Может, понял, что если я вот тогда останусь дома, то всю жизнь так в Огуднёво и проведу? И мама проведёт, и Даша. А может просто решил доказать себе, что не трус. Может, надо мной из пацанов кто насмехаться стал? Не помню. Но вот в первый раз, когда надо было собраться и преодолевать, я струсил. Не горжусь этим, но главное, что в итоге всё-таки собрался. Боятся все, главное это преодолевать.

_25\. Если бы не я, мой отец…_

Уже умер. Да, я знаю, что он нас бросил, и особо близкими отношения у нас никогда не будут, но он всё равно мой отец. Я вообще считаю, что мы, дети, в любом случае несём ответственность перед своими родителями. Так что я считал правильным найти его, когда у меня появилась возможность. А когда нашёл — не буду же я бросать, правильно? Тем более я действительно мог помочь, у меня уже достаточная зарплата была, чтобы в клинику в Израиле его без проблем отвезти. Не знаю уж, жалеет он, что ушёл от мамы и нас с Дашей, не жалеет, но я свой долг выполню и буду спокоен. Если ты можешь хоть что-то сделать для здоровья родных, то ты должен это сделать, даже если вы и не слишком близки. Семья — это главное, вот как я считаю.


	6. День 6

  
_26\. Моя мать научила меня главному…_

Не мать, а мама. Научила меня брать на себя ответственность, наверное? Ещё помогать людям, просто быть хорошим человеком. Я хоть и рос без отца, но мама всё сделала, чтобы вырастить из меня мужчину, так что всему, наверно, она меня научила. А вообще, знаете чему главному? Не сдаваться и не отчаиваться. Она нас с сестрой вырастила, подняла, а ведь сами знаете какое время было, но она смогла. Трудолюбие — тоже мамино. Вот это, наверно, даже самая яркая черта. Я когда ей домик купил, пришлось настаивать даже, чтобы она с работы уволилась. Все спрашивала меня — ну как же я без работы? А вот так вот, пока я могу семью обеспечивать — я буду обеспечивать. Посоветовал ей хобби поискать, теперь она вот — в огороде с удовольствием копается, не может она вот сидеть и ничего не делать. И я тоже не могу, это в неё.

_27\. Справедливость восторжествует, когда…_

Когда каждый научится отвечать сам за себя. Когда каждый отдельный человек перестанет кивать «вон, а там, вон, а те», а решит для себя, что он — должен быть честным человеком, и на всех остальных ему глубоко посрать, хоть трава не расти. Я другого пути не вижу. Когда каждый человек решит для себя, что справедливость это вот его личный принцип, и будет этому своих детей учить, а они своих и так далее. Сверху это все не насадить никак, справедливость — она в головах у людей, как тут ещё что-то сделать?

_28\. Я не успокоюсь, пока не получу…_

Ну… э-э, достижения своих целей считается? Или как это ещё можно сформулировать — признания? В том смысле, что ты будешь вызываться в сборную, интересовать топ-клубы, выигрывать трофеи, только если ты лично будешь расти как игрок и станешь топовым. Это как бы проявления того, что вот — ты смог, ты научился, ты добился. И я этих проявлений, разумеется, хочу, так что буду пахать и пахать и дальше. Это не значит, что есть планка какая-то — вот, мол, пять раз в сборную вызвался, значит всё — всего достиг, можно больше не работать. Вообще нет. Это скорее… ступенька? Индикатор? Что-то типа того. И вот в общем я вижу цель — иду к цели, и не успокоюсь. Хотя Лёшка скажет, что это я так за корицей охочусь, хахах. Ну, а что? Люблю корицу, да. Порция чая или кофе с корицей в день — это обязательно, так что в целом тут тоже можно сказать, что не успокоюсь, пока не получу, хахах.

_29\. Меня радует…_

Меня дохера всего радует! Победа в матче меня радует, когда гол классный положу — даже на тренировке — радует, когда передачу голевую отдам — радует, когда в дурацком споре выиграю, когда Рифата или Лёшку подстебу удачно, когда маме мой подарок понравится, когда у племянника что-то на поле получается — он же тоже у меня футболом занимается, когда отпуск, когда на море и поплавать-понырять можно, когда после двух игр на неделе наконец выходной и можно полдня валяться с котом в кровати, ничего не делая, когда вызывают в сборную, когда получается с кем-то из друзей пересечься, когда погода кайфовая, когда получается в родное Подмосковье вырваться, когда в фифке кого-нибудь обыграю, когда высыпаюсь, когда на тачке можно погонять, когда племяшка мелкая какой-нибудь рисунок свой дарит, когда Лёша начитает кота из себя строить — тысяча вещей!

_30\. Мне горько думать, что…_

Что то, что у нас с Лёшкой — временное. Сейчас всё просто максимально удачно — мы в одном городе, в одном клубе, едва ли не живём вместе. Но вряд ли так будет всё время. Сейчас зимой вот он не уехал в Милан, а летом — кто его знает? А потом если однажды мной какой-нибудь европейский клуб заинтересуется? Если я уеду? Или вот Палыч однажды уйдет, а новому тренеру, например, кто-нибудь из нас не подойдёт? Или отношения не сложатся? Или травма какая и форму потом долго не набрать? Пиздуй в аренду, брат. Или-или-или — еще стопяцот таких «или» можно придумать. Да, мы изначально ещё с ДЮСШ знали, что профессия футболиста — это никаких гарантий и никакой уверенности в будущем, одни риски. И мы на это все были согласны. И сейчас согласны. Просто… теперь это немного труднее принимать. Есть что терять, знаете? Так что это всё царапает внутри. Но я себе что говорю? Вероятностей — куча, так что как всё, что я вам сейчас расписал, может случиться, ровно так же может и _не_ случиться. А раз я не знаю, случится оно или не случится, то и думать об этом бессмысленно. Эта мысль помогает. Не всегда, но в большинстве случаев.


	7. День 7

  
_31\. Я просто разочарован тем, как…_

Как мы выступили в Еврокубках в этом году. Да и в том тоже, но там хотя бы оправдание было, мол, первый раз после такого перерыва в Лиге Чемпионов, не были готовы, не знали. А тут-то уже были. И знали. Да, группа в этот раз попалась сложнее — и Ювентус, и Атлетико, но всё равно. Должны были брать больше очков, и уж как минимум, но в плей-офф Лиги Европы пробиваться. И по игре, и по команде — мы должны были добиться большего. Где-то тупо не повезло, а где-то и недоработали. От усталости или ещё от чего — это неважно, никто не будет вдаваться в детали. Эти поражения на последних минутах… ужасно, честно. Эмоции просто швах, мы после Юве прям раздавлены были. Конечно, ничего уже не поделаешь, надо в этом году в ЛЧ попадать… если дадут сезон вообще доиграть. Да уж, всю зиму форму набирали, а тут на тебе — и всё сначала. Но я уже согласен и на всё сначала, лишь бы хоть как-то доиграли. А там-то уж мы поборемся.

_32\. Я ни капли не верю в то, что…_

Что что-то тебе может с неба в руки упасть. Вот так из нихуя ничего не бывает. Всё равно есть какой-то вселенский баланс, ты что-то сделал — будет какая-то отдача, не обязательно та, какую ты ожидаешь, но будет. А если нет — значит надо было больше сделать. А чтоб просто так что-то давалось-получалось и так далее — в это я не верю. Может со стороны, с первого взгляда так казаться при виде некоторых, мол, ниче не сделали, а всё есть. Но на самом деле даже у них на всё есть своя цена, просто не всегда её можно вот так запросто увидеть. Да, бывает врождённый талант, но если ты ничего не сделаешь, чтобы его развить — ничего и не добьёшься. А бывает что и нет таланта, но ты всё равно трудом и работой чего-то да добьёшься. Удача тоже бывает, но удача приходит к смелым, вот как я считаю.

_33\. Чужая тайна, которую я храню…_

Пффф, так она на то и тайна, чтоб ее _хранить_. Я, конечно, понимаю, что это мой мысленной монолог, а у вас тут просто тупой опросник, но тем не менее. Грош мне цена, если я так с одного вопроса буду всё вываливать. А вот что есть — так это общая, можно сказать, тайна у нас с Лёшкой, ну, сами понимаете. Она вот частично и моя, так что я тут спокойно могу о ней распинаться. Но не хочу. Факт фактом, а личное личным. И я вот как в себе насчёт чужих тайн уверен, так и знаю, что Рифат с Тохой трепаться не будут. Тоха-то вообще понятно: братья, у них небось на двоих тайн — мешок, а в Рифате я как в себе уверен. И нет, не скажу, знаю я его какую-то тайну или нет.

_34\. В детстве я больше всего любил…_

Как и сейчас — хахах — возиться с мячом. Мама рассказывает, что едва ли не раньше, чем ходить стал. Ну и я сколько себя помню — всегда с мячом. Приезжал с тренировок к маме в магазин, и за зданием пинал, чеканил, об стенку бил — всё с мячом. А если ещё какие пацаны были, чтоб вместе поиграть, так это вообще кайф — в детстве-то оно что, тактикой никто не грузит, физикой, бегай себе и бегай с мячиком, кайф. Поэтому я никогда не хотел мяч с чьей-то подписью, а то как это — играть нельзя, сотрётся подпись, а не играть мячом, когда он есть — это вообще как? Вот и я не понимал. Так что мне лучше уж майку было. А любой новенький мяч через пять минут оказывался в пыли, в земле, в траве и во всём остальном — я сразу же с ним на улицу уносился.

_35\. Мой первый поцелуй был…_

Лет в тринадцать-четырнадцать. На спор. В классе меня кто-то на понт взял, мол, не смогу девчонку поцеловать, а уж классную девчонку — так и вообще. Ну вот и забились кароч, что надо по-нормальному поцеловать — не чмок в щёчку — и чтоб пруфы были. Ну я чё, недолго думая, гениальный как всегда, на следующий же день захватил из дома стратегический запас и потопал приставать к девчонкам. План был офигительный, отвечаю. Подходишь, начинаешь заливать, мол, «закрой глаза, открой рот», если девчонка отказывается или допытывается, то признаёшься — конфетой угостишь. Ну она глаза закрыла, рот открыла, ты хоп — реально конфету ей. Бдительность усыплена. А потом второй раз, «глаза закрой, рот открой», а девочки они ж ещё все такие де-евочки, они во все тридцать два рот не открывают, а аккуратненько, чуть-чуть, как раз целовать удобно. Вот я так за день трёх девчонок и перецеловал — одну из своего класса и двух из параллели. Один раз огрёб по морде, один раз просто мне рассказали, какой я идиот, а от третьей бегать потом пришлось — она, оказывается, не прочь встречаться была. А мне это сначала даже по приколу было, типа я крутой такой, с девчонкой, а потом понял, что напрягать начало — хотелось футболу время уделять, а не ей.


	8. День 8

  
_36\. Скажи мне Господи…_

Ну нет, ребят. Это так не работает. Молитва это общение с Богом, но не интервью и не сессия вопрос-ответ. На тебя может снизойти какое-то понимание, когда ты приведешь в порядок мысли, но как вы написали это не работает. Да и нет у меня таких вопросов, если вы об этом. На всё воля Божья, что гадать лишний раз? А спрашивать у людей надо. По игре — у тренера, по жизни — у семьи, по другим каким-то вещам — у людей, которые в них разбираются. По вере — у батюшки, например. О чём-то можно и у себя спросить.

_37\. Я бы никогда в жизни…_

Ну вообще жизнь штука непредсказуемая, и что зазря зарекаться? Хотя, ну вот я бы никогда в жизни не ударил женщину. Это принцип мой — женщин бить нельзя. Что я бы еще не сделал? Не стал бы воровать, я не знаю. Вопросы у вас такие, конечно. Не стал бы есть квашеную капусту, что вы ещё от меня хотите? Она мне вот с детства фу, как с первого раза не понравилась, так прям бе-е. Еще не стал бы… м-м-м, летать в космос. Ну так меня никто и не зовёт, я ж не космонавт. Наркотиками не стал баловаться, даже пробовать. Это категорическое нет, табу. В жизни вообще дохера вещей, которые каждый отдельно взятый человек за жизнь не сделает.

_38\. Мне тяжело сказать «да», если предлагают…_

«Да»? Не «нет»? Вы точно ничего не перепутали? Ого… Ну мне тяжело сказать «да», если предлагают что-то, что я не хочу делать. Вот это вот «согласился из вежливости» это вообще не моё. Точнее так — если я не хочу и не должен. Если не хочу, но должен — это уже другой разговор, обязательства есть обязательства. А все вот эти штучки вежливости, мол, неловко было отказать — это всё не про меня. Так что с нежелательными согласиями проблем не возникает. Ещё, кстати, знаете, тяжело сказать да, когда предложение не подразумевает ответа да или нет, умники.

_39\. Не могу отказать, когда меня просят…_

Вот с этим уже легче. Когда тренер говорит, что я нужен и на меня рассчитывают, то выйду даже недолеченным, и буду бегать, пока не упаду. Потому что я должен. Ради команды. Или там когда Даша просит с племяшками посидеть — тоже не отказываю, я же дядя в конце концов, на мне тоже часть ответственности за воспитание лежит. Когда Лёша на меня вот этим своим невозможным котячьим взглядом смотрит, тоже. Не то чтобы он часто его использует, но поражение убойное. Когда меня мама что-то просит, ей вообще не могу отказать практически никогда. Таких вот много ситуаций в общем, это знакомо. Но не значит, что все просьбы мне в тягость, вообще нет. Я наоборот близким говорю — говорите, что нужно, просите, о чём хотите, пока в состоянии — я буду помогать.

_40\. Я счастлив, когда…_

Вот последнее время… ну, знаете, счастье же оно не состояние, оно моментами. Поймал-упустил, всё такое. Вот я последнее время его за хвост ловлю, когда Лёшка рядом, или вся семья в сборе. Бывают и вообще отвлечённые моменты — выезжал тут до карантина на базу отдыха, вот там один вечер стоял, на закат смотрел, и прям моментом думал — пиздец, какой же я счастливый. Наверное, главное условие, чтоб такие моменты ловить — это чтобы в голове штиль был. Без тревог, сомнений, переживаний. После поражения вот, например — какое уж тут счастье? Нужен мир на душе, тогда, может, и поймаешь.


	9. День 9

  
_41\. В день моей смерти…_

Я умру. Ну что ещё-то? Кто-нибудь расстроится, потом похоронят, будут вспоминать иногда, ничего необычного. Все однажды там будем. Вот тут я реально не въезжаю, что вы имеете в виду. Во-первых — когда он ещё будет, этот день смерти, во-вторых — я об этом не думаю, мне жить нравится. От чего умру тоже не знаю — от старости, наверное. В конце концов вредных привычек у меня вроде как нет, со здоровьем всё тоже — тьфу-тьфу-тьфу — ок, так что от чего ещё мне помирать? А так — как будет, так и будет. Я, конечно, мог бы щас порассуждать, что как в фильмах — в своей постели, в окружении семьи, произнося прощальные речи, но на деле — хуй его знает, как будет. И это правильно. Сюрпризом будет, хах.

_42\. Я до сих пор жалею, что я не…_

Доел тот оставшийся сырник с утра. Подумал, надо че-нить более здоровое пожрать, а щас вот голодный, как волк, а сырник уже Лёша съел. Мне не жалко, но теперь как назло хочется вот именно этот сырник. Чтоб со сметаной, разогретый, ммм, офигенно. Но нихуя, жри ты, Димочка, чечевицу, потому что полезно и потому что «ну не выкидывать же». Вообще потуги в кулинарию с нашей с Лёшкой стороны это смешно, но кухню пока никто не спалил, так что это можно уже считать победой. А всё потому что «не доставкой единой», хотя сырники мы как раз заказали, хахах. Но самим их сделать шансов явно не было, это стоит признать.

_43\. Мой лучший друг однажды сказал мне…_

«Что-то ты, Димас, оборзел». И ещё кучу вещей, чего мне Рифат только за все эти годы не говорил. Это кстати в нём классно, что он если что — сразу всё скажет. Про что, кстати, вот не разговаривали никогда, так это про наши отношения с котом. Но это и слава богу, мне достаточно, что Жеме с этим ок, а дальше я и сам с ним Лёшу не хочу обсуждать. Как минимум это неловко, а как максимум — странно. А вот это, что я в начале сказал, он мне как раз осенью ляпнул, когда я там на нервяке и раздрае был и как гавно себя вёл. Хорошо Жеме не привыкать — ещё с академии знает, что бывают у меня такие заскоки, и не обижается. Ну по крайней мере недолго, кхм.

_44\. Мой злейший враг ужаснется, когда…_

Когда узнает, что у меня его нет? Выдумаете тоже, злейший враг. Враги в книжках бывают, в фильмах, в сериальчиках, а в реальной обычной жизни в двадцать первом веке где ты себе врага найдёшь? Ну, если ты не совсем отбитый конченый мудила. У нас тут могут быть люди, с которыми вы взаимно друг другу не нравитесь, которые на тебя обижены или на которых ты обижен, которые тебе — или которым ты — сделал какую-то гадость, но чтобы злейший враг? Это прям палку перегнуть, так человека обозвать, я считаю. Да и «ужаснётся» тоже. Я же не карающий рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, чтоб ужасать какое-то злое зло. Так что нет, никто ничему не ужаснётся и никакого злейшего врага у меня нет.

_45\. Завтра я…_

Проснусь в обнимку с Лёшкой, мы поваляемся, потом завтрак, потом я буду полчаса пинать кота, чтобы потренить — я предпочитаю с утра программу выполнить, чтоб дальше весь день свободен, а Лёше лень, и он вечно норовит до вечера это дело оттянуть. Поэтому мы иногда раздельно тренируемся, но вместе всё же прикольнее, поэтому я его подпинываю в эту сторону. Потом душ, потом, может, созвонюсь с кем-то в CS порубиться, может, маме или сестре наберу… К вечеру небось снова завалимся что-нибудь смотреть, или Лёха просто музыку врубит и будет валяться на ковре, залипая в инстаграм — а там и я уж от нефиг делать по соцсетям пойду. Может, мячик ещё почеканю — к чему душа лежать будет, тем и займусь, в общем. А к ночи… а вот не важно, что к ночи. Я это при себе оставлю, вот так вот.


	10. День 10

  
_46\. До сих пор помню запах из детства, это…_

Печенье с молоком. Юбилейное. Оно тогда дико вкусное было, не то что сейчас. А ещё молоко не покупное, а прям такое, парное, мама приносила раз в неделю, и вот так вот стакан молока с печенюшкой, ммм — до сих пор помню. Хорошее время было. Меня ещё Дашка все стебала, мол, не успею за три минуты все съесть, она отберёт и сама доест. А мне потянуть хотелось, так что я ныкался от неё по углам какое-то время, хахах. Даа, ностальгия…

_47\. На моих руках следы…_

От тренажёров и гантель. Кожа вот на подушечках ладоней жёсткая. Оно в отпуске, бывает, проходит, а потом опять. На первом зимнем сборе бывало вообще до волдырей натирал. Вот и всё, никаких следов больше. Ну разве ещё если знать и приглядываться, то остаток шрама на ребре ладони можно рассмотреть — он совсем почти зажил, не виден уже, но это я в детстве гвоздем распорол. Вот мама тогда распереживалась — мало ли че я подхватить мог с этим гвоздем. В больницу меня аж повезла, хотя там даже не рана, так, царапина глубокая была.

_48\. Иногда, если никто не видит, я люблю…_

Ну… про мультики уже рассказывал, вроде как, что ещё такого-то, чтоб если никто не видит только… Ну вот Лёше волосы люблю перебирать разумеется не на публике. У него ещё шампунь такой — пахнет вкусно. И когда резинку стягиваешь у него с головы, пряди сразу так рассыпаются, что зарыться в них хочется. Кот меня все стебёт, типа скоро косички ему плести начну. А я, во-первых, не умею, во-вторых, такими навязчивыми желаниями не страдаю, а в-третьих, если дошутится однажды, то назло ему возьму и заплету! А потом ещё сфоткаю и Тохе скину. А то распоясались тут.

_49\. Ничего не боюсь больше, чем…_

Пауков. Аж передёргивает, фу. Особенно когда, знаете, такие большие, как их… Тарантулы, во! Пиздец же, просто. Такие твари, бррр. Если ещё мелкий какой паучок я ладно, нормально, а вот эта хуйня размером с мышь… Я поэтому даже всякие нэшнл джеографик стараюсь стороной обходить, а то знаю я эти каналы — сейчас про царя зверей вещают, про тигров всяких, а потом хоп — отвернёшься на секунду — и на тебя с экрана эта восьмиглазая морда пырит. Ну его нахуй! Выбираю змей и жаб, они даже красивые бывают. Да-да, и человек-паук мне тоже не нравится. Вообще норм — там от паука, блин, только одна картинка нарисованная, но всё равно явно не мой любимый супергерой.

_50\. Мой автор любит меня за то что я…_

Чего? Какой автор? Не понял. Это вы типа родителей так зашифровали? Типа родители — создатели — авторы, так что ли? Или че вы имеете в виду? Решили под конец опроса всех в тупик поставить? Если ещё, конечно, кто-то кроме меня вообще эту хрень решил проходить, в чём я сомневаюсь. Да уж, вот вам батенька и Юрьев день. Не спрашивайте откуда у меня в голове эта фраза, прицепилась где-то. Предлагаю считать что вы вот этот бред сейчас не задали и остановиться на пауках. Было приятно — не всегда — пообщаться, делайте рассылку — спасибо, не надо — снова, до свидания, всего хорошего, и вам не хворать.


End file.
